Talk:Theresa
Archives: 1 ---- Theresa is part of the shadow court She's the one in the middle,same shape and everything.--Who needs a user name? 18:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :PICZ OR IT DIDN'T HAPPENZ!!!!! No, jk. I think that you are trying to find a solution a little too hard. All will be revealed... -Dex 15:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) You don't need picz just fable 2 :)-----Unknown. Time for a new argument methinks...its already starting up...........:) :If you're planning to cause trouble, don't. There are now active administrators here to ban troublemakers. I hope that you don't take that as a threat; instead, take it as a warning. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I'm talking about the top where there are some words in caps.--Unknown-Undead, 20:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :That comment was made on over 12 days ago; it is unlikely to develop into an argument. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Why is archive 1 still here?You did not have to start a new page just because of that argument you could have just deleated the argument part and left the rest.--Who needs a user name? 17:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I believe that it's important to save information, discussions, debates, and decisions in a place that easily accessible; that's what we do at Wikipedia and Wookieepedia, and I don't see any reason to not do it here. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::The point of archives is to keep a record of all information just in case the information needs to be used in the future. That argument might come into play if (let's hope not) Michael was to be called for a reconfirmation of his adminship or for many other reasons. Talk information can be very important information for future events :). --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I have a question, now that we know that Reaver is immortal because of the deal he made, how is it that theresa is still alive? She is at least 200 years older that Reaver, whats her secret. —''Unsigned comment by'' Cantseemeinthedark (talk • ). :Some of the more powerful heroes (like Scythe) have found a way to become immortal, it is automatically assumed that Theresa discovered how to do this as well. --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:18, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I just read that argument and I cracked up with laughter! User:Michaeldsuarez did you know you threatened User:The king of the guild with Blueberrie pies? Anyway as for Theresa being Immortal I believe its because of the Archon's bloodline?--Unknown-Undead, 12:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :As seen in this edit, The king of the guild inserted the blueberry pie statement into my comment; I just left it there since I thought it was funny. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:15, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Funny? That was legendary! Now on to topic, is Theresa immortal because of the Archons bloodline? Or did she get her immortality elsewhere as the oracle said she got a device that teleported her half way around the world..who knows what she did there and what she found, maybe we will find out in Fable III as I doubt we will meet Theresa again in a DLC.--Who needs a user name? 19:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It should be noted that if Theresa is ageless it is quite possible that she survived the Hero of Oakvale's strike when he gained the sword of Aeons. :She's not ageless; she's an old lady; therefore, she ages. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:19, 18 April 2009 (UTC) she's sexy. I wnated to marry her in fable1